tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
SynthetMedic
SynthetMedic (Or Beta400D - "Villain") is a BLK Medic TF2 Freak created by the YouTube user, Hellman604. Origin Some research have revealed origination of Beta400D. He originated from another unknown dimension referred to as "The EtherWorld". He is a former kinet, the ancestor of what is now known is Speedsters in EtherWorld. During one of the wars in EtherWorld during the Time of Changes, a regular event when one of the lords must take place instead of the White Lord. Beta was forced to run and hide like a coward after his race was driven to near-extinction by their former allies, the Vitals. He was then captured and taken to a Synthet base near Axis City, the capital of the Synthets, he had endured a horrifying pain, but he was alive. He was just... different. He became a synthet for the rest of his life, he is now known as Beta400D - "Villain" for his low temper, evil plots, unfriendly attitude and a desire to conquer all. He built a lab where he organised his escape into Freak World. He knew, that if Synthets or the rest of his former kin finds him, they will show him no mercy, the lab was hidden by an invisible field. After many days of research, he found a portal to a dimension known is Freak World. He exited his lab, closed the doors shut and gone travelling. During his travels he made a servant and a companion for himself, Omega100F - "Stealthy" or SynthetSpy. They discovered the portal and entered it just as the rest of the Kinets found them both. They then appeared in the unknown world for them called Freak World. SynthetMedic pretends that everything is normal. Then a plan was born in his mind, and evil plot to destroy the entire Freak world and build a Synthetic Paradise of his own in it's ruins. SynthetMedic occupied an abandoned spawn at badlands. He built a lab there. He hid his contraptions, gears and devices,so only him and his servants could see it. However, SynthetMedic went too far, not knowing about Freak World, he ordered Omega to steal one of the artifacts, which he though is no longer usable. He lost his base for that mistake. His lab was destroyed by CyborMedic and his fiery servant, CyborPyro. Beta and Omega went travelling to the world of Freaks. SynthetMedic was standing and waiting for something to happen while SynthetSpy was searching for a new lair for them. SynthetMedic was then attacked by Painis Cupcake and received various scarring to his face. He had to attach some extra implants to his face and make himself even more synthetic like. Then, as CyborSpy abandoned his base at cp_foundry, SynthetMedic took it for himself. He started to make procedures for his plan, but was defeated by SynthetSoldier, his former servant. He received a killing blow which caused his body to disintegrate, apparently killing him. It was later revealed that he had survived, and a clone of himself was killed instead. He is still trying to accomplish his plan, and has since made an alliance with OutlawSoldier, the former General of CyborSpy who got kicked out due to his disobedience, and subsequently lost his memory. He promised the Soldier to help with his past after he helps him to conquer the world. Appearance SynthetMedic is a typical BLK medic wearing a Blighted Beak and German Gonzilla. After his upgrade he was fitted with the Medi-Mask and Der Wintermantel. As revealed here, SynthetMedic has a face, but it is heavily scarred, so he covers it with a mask. It's also able to see a t-energy blot on his face, that's the result of a certain t-diamond experiment that backfired and left a hole in his nose, from which t-energy endlessly flows. Powers and Abilities Because he is a hybrid production of human flesh and high-end technology, SynthetMedic is capable of using black ether to cast magic. He can create gigantic supernova explosions that stun people. His black magic also allows him to summon awful creatures from other dimensions at will. He speaks a machinery voice-like that can be only understood by fellow synthets. However, Dove and OutlawSoldier can understand their voices. After laying his hands on an artifact belonging to CyborMedic, SynthetMedic had gained telekinetic powers that enable him to control objects or strangle living beings. Like his subordinate SynthetSpy, he can teleport through long distances. He also possesses an Anti-Infection System which was built into his stomach to destroy/prevent any harmful diseases from spreading through the body, such as parasite eggs, toxic gases, and other hazardous materials. As a villainous synthet, he possesses the spells not just normal ones, but the gasses of danger. There are totally four gasses. '''Drowsy Gas - '''This gas weakens his enemies and reduces the damage of their weapons. '''Depressing Gas - '''This gas is much stronger then the drowsy gas, it can brake the weapons of his enemies and make them malfunction. '''Frenzy Gas - '''Reduces his enemies' strength and durability. '''Suffocating Gas - '''The strongest gas, if a non-synthet stays in the gas too long, he suffocates. Other spells he possesses are the regular spells of Synthets. '''Disempower - '''He breaks his enemy's weapon. '''Delusion - '''He switches places his enemies' toughness and strength. '''Mindwipe - '''He raises his hand and causes a migraine to his victim's brain. Faults and Weaknesses After creating an explosion, he may go mad from the stress and attack with close hand-to-hand combat. This method may not work on those who are good with melee weapons or are capable of fighting back the same way. Sometimes he stops attacking to reload his implants, leaving himself open to attack. Before attacking, on occasion he'll attempt to understand what he is attacking and why he is doing so. This also leaves him in a vulnerable position with his enemies. What you'll Need His model can be downloaded; here. Notable Videos By the Creator of The Freak * SynthetMedic's Upgrade * SynthetSpy vs Robosol * SynthetG * Ruined MVM * The creation of SynthetPyro * Preparing to conquer the world Short Series. * After The Betrayal * SynthetPyro's Redemption(cameo appearence) * The Time of Changes * The Synthets Finale Series * The Return of Forgotten Things * The Spirt of a Synthet * The Soldier without a Past mini-series * Alliance Between Evils * The Synthetic Rage * The Birth of Synthesia the Malicious * Halloween(cameo) * The Time of Changes 2 * The War is Heating Up * Invade and Engage * Origin: Synthets(flashback - old look) Synthets Vs. Divider * Synthets vs Divider Part 1(mentioned and flashback only) Category:BLK Team Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:Freaks made by Hellman604 Category:Freaks needing models or skins Category:Intellectuals Category:Leaders Category:Medics Category:Neutral Evil Beings Category:Robots, Cyborgs and Androids Category:Abominations